


Merciless

by SofiGracious



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, My First Smut, Post-HYDRA, plase be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiGracious/pseuds/SofiGracious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is bored in one of the many mission briefings, so she decides to have a little fun with her boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merciless

The briefing was supposed to be short, but Coulson knew that if he revealed the real length of it, Skye wouldn’t bother to come. She hated these stuff. They were long and boring, but it was mandatory to have a briefing after a mission, mostly for paperwork. The only thing she really wanted right now was to go home with her boyfriend. But he seemed really interested on the briefing.

That was the downside of having Ward as a boyfriend, he was a sucker for “following protocol” and all that crap. And he had rejected her suggestion about going straight home and calling in sick or something. Skye really hated when he was that way, and his stern and attentive look only angered her. How could he enjoy these things?

Looking at him for one second, she decided that if he got to have fun there, she would find a way to do it too. Very slowly she placed her hand on Ward’s leg. Didn’t seem weird at all, until she started to move her hand towards his crotch, gently caressing his thigh. She could feel him suddenly tense up, but it was very subtle. She smiled a little when she got to his sensitive spot and started rubbing. He gave her a wary look that only lasted a second and gave a little moan that was hidden with a cough.

“Are you okay, Agent Ward?” Asked Coulson.

“Yes” He said a little breathless.

Coulson looked at him wearily but continued with the briefing. Ward looked at her again and she raised her eyebrows. He knew what that look meant. She wasn’t going to be merciful. She could feel him harden against her hand, and smiled proudly.

Just when she knew he was on the edge, she stopped. He almost whined and looked at her again, confused. She stood up.

“Excuse me, I need to use the restroom”

And with that she left, leaving him behind and aroused. When she left the room, she walked a few steps before hearing the briefing room open. She smiled to herself. A strong hand took her by that arm and placed her against the nearest wall. Ward’s dark eyes were looking at hers.

“What the hell was that?” He asked, breathless.

“What?” She inquired “You can have fun in those boring briefings and I can’t?”

“That is your idea of fun?”

“You seemed to enjoy it” She teased.

He gave her that smile that made her whole body shiver. He was angry, yes, but he was more aroused.

“You don’t get to do that, not in front of everyone, not right now”

“Why?” She asked innocently, playing his game.

“Cause you know if you do that stuff I won’t be able to wait until we get home” He said in a whisper, his face inches from hers.

She swallowed hard. “Maybe I wanted that” She said her eyes on his, and that was it.

He attacked her lips with fury which made her moan in his mouth. His whole body was pressing her against the wall. She doesn’t know how they did it, but they found themselves in one of the restrooms. He lifted her up and placed her on the sinks. Her arms went around his neck and his traveled down her body. She whined when he left her mouth, but it turned into a moan when he started kissing her neck. He was doing it slowly, teasing, a small revenge from what happened earlier.

She knew he was trying to make her beg, but she wasn’t going to give in, she wasn’t…

“Please” She moaned. Damn it!

He chuckled against the hollow of her throat and unzipped her pants, sliding his hand in between her legs. She had to admit, the man was compliant, and good, really really good. He started rubbing her clit just like he knew she liked it, but he stopped every time she went over the edge. Teasing, always teasing. Damn him.

“Grant” She breathed into his mouth “I need you”

He needed to hear no more, but when he moved to unzip his pants she stopped him.

“Not here” She said. “The stalls”

He understood and immediately lifted her up and went into one of the stalls. The last thing they needed was someone finding them. When he closed the door and turned, she was sitting on the toiled. She immediately and effortlessly started to unzip his pants. When she finished, he lifted her up placing her legs around his hips. Her back was against the stall wall and her eyes sparkled with anticipation. Shutting her with his mouth, he placed himself inside her. She moaned loudly when he started thrusting in and out. Thankfully, their kisses dimmed what could have been much louder.

Skye moans grew louder what her climax started to build up, and just when a scream was bubbling up in her throat they heard that bathroom door being opened. Ward clasped a hand against Skye’s mouth, muffling her scream as her climax hit her. They both remained quiet, breathing heavily while the stranger finished their business. When the stranger left they couldn’t help the breathy laugh that escaped their lips.

“That was…”

“Risky?” Answered Skye breathless.

“Amazing” Finished Ward.

“You didn’t even finish!” She inquired while he placed her down.

“Don’t worry” He said with a smile. “I’ll do it at home”

And with that, they arranged themselves and walked-ran to the parking lot.


End file.
